Resident Evil - Deadly Creations
by reeset
Summary: In the city of Avalon Falls, a conspiracy has developed. Umbrella has set out to assassinate them before their plan is ruined by Jill, Chris, Claire, and Leon. Can they go through with it? Please, R
1. Introduction

-------------------

__

Introduction

The year is 2002. Umbrella, a technologically advanced company, has been making destructive biological weapons, or BOW's. Ever since the first incident in Raccoon City, Umbrella has begun to fall. However, now that the first step was completed, an even more destructive weapon has been created.

Raccoon City fell to an atomic bomb, launched by the government to keep the outbreak from spreading. Numerous stories had to be made up to keep vital information away from the public. So far, they have no idea who did it.

Three lead STARS members, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Chris Redfield, decided to go to Belgium to put an end to stop Umbrella. However, Barry and Jill backed out, thus leaving Chris on his own. Barry and Jill, along with Carlos, escaped from Raccoon just before the bomb hit.

Three others survived the dreaded incident. Claire Redfield, who is Chris's sister, Leon Kennedy, and Sherry Birkin all survived. Claire went on to find Chris in Belgium, and Leon took Sherry to a disclosed location to hide from Umbrella. They ended up going to Avalon Falls, Indiana, where they would stay until Chris and Claire returned. Here, Leon trained Sherry a little on how to defend herself, in case Umbrella would come after her, as she had key information on the G-Virus, a virus capable of mutating a host into a destructive being.

Now, in the office of one Umbrella executive, they are being watched. They have put an end to some of the top facilities, and he knew that soon, they would be coming after him. It was now time to put an end to them.


	2. Undercover

****

Resident Evil

Deadly Creations

By Reese Holle

Chapter One -

__

Undercover

----------------------------------

She quickly pulled out her M92F Custom handgun. She had picked this off of a dead man in Raccoon City. Rather than just tossing it away as she left the city, she kept it. It fit her skills perfectly.

She took a quick peek around the corner. A guard was heading down the hallway, his assault rifle dangling from his right hand. Looking past him, she noticed a security camera, turned her way. She brought her head back and loaded the gun. Peeking back over the corner, she noticed the camera turning away to monitor the rest of the hall. She came back, quickly attached a 6 inch silencer to it and got up. She rounded the corner gracefully. The guard was still a quite a distance away from the camera, which was now coming to a stop. She took action before he got too close. She raised her gun, pointing it at the neck, and fired.

Blood slowly oozed out. The rifle fell to the floor, the sound of metal against metal echoing throughout the hall. She ran towards him, picked up his gun, moved him against the wall with the camera, making sure he was out of it's view. She stayed below the camera as it came back around, and ran for it.

Her footsteps echoed down the hall. She passed a sign on the wall, and she read "B2", which is exactly where she wanted to be. A little farther down the hall, she came to a split. Down the left hall were few doors. Quickly glancing at the sign hanging from above the split, she read:

"Cleaning Chemicals, 242

Sterilization System, 244"

She stopped reading, having read all she needed to know. She passed the door with the number 242 written on a brass plate. She checked the pockets on her jacket and pulled out a green tube. She put the saftey on her handgun and tucked it inside. When she came to 244, she entered and closed the door as quickly as she could. After searching for the lightswitch and flicking it on, the room came into view.

The room felt damp, and the floors were concrete. There was another door on the other side of the office, probably where they stored chemicals used for sterilizing rooms. In the corner, a large, tall machine that reached the cieling whirred with life. She went over and looked at the console. A few buttons were lit with green, a few switches turned on and off, something you would normally see. She squatted down and opened a small door. Several tubes with chemicals came into view. Almost all of them were as clear as water, but one of them was a light blue. She watched for a moment, then read the labels. One of the clear ones actually was water. She stood back up and turned the system into Standby. She went back down, and noticed the machines had stopped. After quickly replacing the water with this green tube, she smiled and tossed it aside. She pushed the compartment door, closing it, and turned the machines back on. The yellow Standby light was still lit. Elshewhere on the screen, a counter had begun counting down. 2:24, 2:23, 2:22.

_Holy shit! I have to get out!!_ she thought to herself. She reached inside her pocket to put the water tube inside. She went over to the door and opened it. She peered to the left, then to the right. Just as she left, a small, purple tube fell to the ground. She closed the door from the other side before she could hear it. It hit, but did not break. It rolled toward the sterilizing machine.

She had her escape planned out. She had landed her helicopter about a half a mile away. She headed out the way she came in, not caring much for the cameras. When she reached ground level, a group of guards had gathered at the entrance. She took the assault rifle she picked off of the other guard and fired. She took out four out of seven within moments. The other three raced to hide behind larger objects. One looked at her from behind the desk and fired. He missed, the bullet coming within inches from her head. She took him out, the blood splattering the wall behind him. An unarmed guard came running at her when she noticed she was out of ammo. She took the butt of the gun and smacked him across the head. She then reached inside her pocket and pulled out the handgun and ran for the door. The last guard, who sat behind a sofa in the lounge area, fired at her with a magnum, but to no prevail. Just as the went out the door, a bullet caught his chest, and he fell.

By now, she figured the timer was up and the system was back online, which was good. People would now be fleeing from their rooms, trying to escape the nerve gas, but would go out to find a hall flooded with it. It would only affect the bottom few floors, the sterilization system was not used in the upper offices, just the labs.

She was out of the fence and sprinting towards her helicopter when an alarm sounded. She looked back, still running, and saw guards running through the doors and securing the perimeter. A small group came out and searched the outside area.

Still sprinting, the helicopter came into view. As dark as the night already was, what little light there was showed the copter. As soon as she reached it, she hopped in and turned the ignition on. She flipped a few more switches, one of them causing all the buttons to light up.

Outside, two guards were running, guns raised to their shoulders. One of them fired into the air, signalling the others that were searching the surrounding area. Two more came into view, all heading towards the helicopter, which was now lifting off the ground. It turned to face them.

"Rest in peace, bastards," she said, and she held down a button. A machine gun, based underneath of the helicopter, fired hundreds of rounds at the incoming guards. They all fell within seconds. She turned them off after firing a few shots at the Umbrella complex before her, brought the chopter around, and Ada flew off into the night.


End file.
